There is a serious medical and psychological need for the restoration of sensation for those who have lost sensation due to injury or other mishaps. This patent addresses architectures and techniques for producing sensors and biomechanical structures that could meet these needs. As one example of its use, upon performing the processes outlined in this patent, one possible resulting device could ultimately allow an individual who has need of a prosthetic device to be outfitted with a unit which will give the sensation of ‘touch and feel’. Specifically processed optical waveguides from this invention can be incorporated into prosthetic devices or into other human/animal sub-systems and will function as synthetic nerves. Photo-induced holograms within these waveguides act as sensory mechanisms that give intelligent feedback information to the host via embedded microprocessors for mechanical actuation. In the human body, the central nervous system is organized in a hierarchical arrangement with each level having a certain task in motor functioning. Neurons function in the perceptions of the initial stimulus carrying their chemical messengers along a network to the brainstem, which also forms a pathway that descends into the spinal column, to influence motor movement.